CUANDO ME ENAMORO
by Estefanie
Summary: Este song-fic lo hice de la canción de Enrique Iglesias  papacito * * ... denle una oportunidad soy nueva en la página


Yo: espero que les gusten este song-fic Gaasaku =D

**Inner:**apuesto lo que quiera que no gustara ¬¬... nos vemos en la parte de abajo :D

Yo: dañas mí autoestima T.T... Nos vemos abajo :D

CUNADO ME ENAMORO

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo<strong>_

_**Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces,**_

_**Porque te quiero hey**_

_**Y está en mí ser oh**_

Siempre te he visto desde mí puesto en el salón de clases preguntándome si algún día estaré contigo la chica que me enamoro a primera vista, siempre te veo hablar con mi mejor amigo sin que tu sepas que yo existo cuando tú te ríes de las estupideces que dice Naruto me dan ganas de matarlo y estar en su lugar para ser yo ese él que te cause la risa él que te haga sonreír asta hoy que por fin vas a saber quién es Sabaku No Gaara el chico que está enamorado de ti Sakura Haruno.

_**Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento**_

_**Sería un velero en la isla, de tus deseos**_

_**De tus deseos**_

_**Pero por dentro,**_

_**Entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo**_

Hoy es el día en que conseguiría tú atención, te vi reír por causa de Naruto justo en ese momento pasaba el profesor Kakashi por el puesto de mi amigo, aproveche el momento y lance un avión de papel que callo justo en la cabeza blanca del profesor, como en el avión decía que le pertenecía a Naruto se lo llevaron a la dirección, en cuanto paso eso me miraste y me dedicaste una hermosa sonrisa tal parece que por fin conseguí llamar tu atención.

_**Cuando me enamoro**_

_**A veces desespero cuando me enamoro**_

_**Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro**_

_**Se detiene el tiempo**_

_**Me viene el alma al cuerpo**_

_**Sonrío, Cuando me Enamoro**_

Ya han pasado dos semanas y le conté a Naruto él porque lo tuve que meter en problemas el solo me sonrió y me dijo que me comprendía a la perfección porque él también se encuentra enamorado de una chica llamada Hinata. En cambio yo al menos ya te hablaba desde esa escena que ocurrió con Naruto tú me empezaste a prestar atención ya asta somos amigos pero un comienzo es un comienzo porque siempre estaré enamorado de ti aunque el destina quiera lo contrario ya asta empiezo a creer que sientes algo por mi pero eso ya sería una ilusión muy difícil que sea posible.

_**Si la luna sería tu premio**_

_**Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueño**_

_**Por ser tu dueño**_

_**Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos**_

_**En tus sueños no sigues dormida,**_

_**Que es verdadero hey**_

_**No es un sueño**_

_**Me alegro**_

_**Que a veces el final no encuentres un momento**_

Yo siempre espero que sueñes conmigo porque desde que te vi por primera vez no puedo evitar tener tus cabellos rosas, tus ojos jade y tu hermosa sonrisa en mi subconsciente siempre soñando lo mismo el cual es tenerte a mi lado siempre y sentir cómo pasa el tiempo mientras nos besamos o abrazamos hasta que me despierto y me doy cuenta trágicamente que era solo un sueño y que es casi imposible que pasara si no te digo lo que siento por ti antes que alguien me aleje por siempre de ti.

_**Cuando me enamoro**_

_**A veces desespero cuando me enamoro**_

_**Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro**_

_**Se detiene el tiempo**_

_**Me viene el alma al cuerpo**_

_**Sonrío (Sonrío)**_

_**Cuando me enamoro**_

_**A veces desespero cuando me enamoro**_

_**Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro**_

_**Se detiene el tiempo**_

_**Me viene el alma al cuerpo (al cuerpo)**_

_**Sonrío (sonrío), Cuando me Enamoro**_

Hoy 3 años después que ocurrió lo de Naruto que fue cuando me prestaste atención por primera vez he decidido que ya no aguanto más tiempo estar tan cerca pero tan lejos de mi pelirrosa amada así que no sé de donde he conseguido el valor de decírtelo de una vez por todas, solo sé que estoy al frente tulló en un parque hermoso, más nervioso que nunca lo había estado en toda mi vida solo para decirte esto.

Sa…Sakura yo quería decirte- me encontraba extremadamente nervioso y mas rojo que mi propio cabello con el miedo a que sea rechazado por ti.

Que pasa Gaara, que es lo que querías decirme- me dijo en un tono muy dulce con su sonrisa que me pone aun más nervioso pero por una razón te veías algo sonrojada preguntándome si es que ya lo sabias

Bu…bueno lo que quería decirte es que…- me detuve un momento y trague saliva- es que estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez- lo deje salir sin importarme ya que me rechaces o no

Gaara yo también te amo- me dijo en ese momento con una sonrisa yo pensé que me iba a morir en cualquier momento eran correspondidos mis sentimientos por la flor más hermosa el cual siempre estuve enamorado.

Después de esas palabras nos besamos demostrando lo que habíamos dicho si era verdad y por fin los sueños que había tenido en mi infancia se habían vuelto finalmente realidad, por fin tenia al amor de mi vida al lado mío para pasar el resto de mi vida.

Después de 6 años me encontraba arreglando para ir a la boda de mi mejor amigo, si así es Naruto se va a casar y más que todo se va casar con Hinata la chica que estuvo enamorado mucho tiempo en cambio yo ya estoy casado felizmente con mi adorada pelirrosa y pensar que si no hubiera sido porque arroje ese avión de papel en un pasado nunca me hubieras prestado atención por primera vez y nunca nos hubiéramos convertido en amigos y nunca te hubieras enamorado de mi.

* * *

><p>Yo: y ¿qué les pareció... bueno, malo, pésimo, aceptable?<p>

**Inner: **esperamos sus comentarios... tengan consideración apenas estamos aprendiendo a manejar la página ¬¬

Yo: adiós :D


End file.
